Harry Potter:Their 6th Year
by Rachel416
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts for their 6th year. They have to face the usual-teachers, homework, friends, and the unusual-death, deception, and possible love intrests? Contains OotP spoilers. This is my first fanfic...check it out!
1. Number 4, Privet Drive

Harry awoke suddenly to feel his scar prickling. He thought back to what he had been dreaming about and a wave of pain overtook him…Sirius. This had been happening ever since he returned to Number 4, Privet Drive. His dreams had been filled with images of Sirius and his death. Harry now felt a lump in his throat and the sudden desire to cry.

            "It's all my fault," he said aloud, tears streaming down his face. "It's all my bloody fault!"

He had been doing this all summer, blaming himself for Sirius's death and for putting his friends in danger.

_If I hadn't been so stupid. If I would have learned Occlumency. It I wasn't so careless and thoughtless. I could have gotten my best friends killed!_  he thought to himself.

Of course nobody blamed him. Ron and Hermione had been writing him everyday to make sure he was alright. He only responded because he knew that they would worry if he didn't. He remembered the words spoken by Mad-Eye Moody at King's Cross just a few weeks ago, "…If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…" .  So his replies were short and to the point, usually reassuring his friends that he was fine. The letters that he disliked the most were the ones from Remus Lupin. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing from him but it pained him to read Lupin's letters. Sirius was his best friend and the last living Marauder, (besides Peter Pettigrew), and Harry himself had gotten him killed.

The Dursleys had been on edge for the first few weeks that Harry had been home. Uncle Vernon was extremely jumpy and very alert. The slightest creak in the floor boards or the sound of a door closing would make him upset. Once Harry had gotten up to get a drink of water during the night and he came bursting into the kitchen with a bat in hand screaming, "Get out of my house you crazy lunatics! The boy is fine! I will NOT have you crackpots barging in here to rescue him in the middle of the night!" Uncle Vernon was surprised to see Harry standing there instead of the "crazy lunatics" that he had expected. But he wasn't the only one acting strangely. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were also behaving differently. They were staying out of his way and being abnormally polite to him. They fed him a decent amount and even bought him some clothes that fit him. Harry decided that Aunt Petunia had forced Dudley to be civil to him because she did not want "his crowd" showing up at the front door. The last thing she wanted was for there to be rumors flying around about a group of people dressed in robes approaching her house.

It was now 7:30 in the morning so he decided to get dressed. He got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a new shirt that Aunt Petunia had just bought for him. He needed something to take his mind off of his dream, but Hedwig was out hunting and he had already read 'Quidditch: Through the Ages', several times more than he ever wanted to. He decided to finish some of his homework that was given for the holidays. He grudgingly pulled out his Potions essay that Professor Snape had assigned. It was supposed to be 24 inches on the properties of varstrewn leaf and its uses in potion making. By 9:30, Harry had 13 inches done and could hear his stomach growling. He went downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was cooking. Aunt Petunia took Harry by surprise when she greeted him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning," 

"How did you sleep?"

"Umm…fine," he replied

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Normally this would have shocked him because he generally just got to eat whatever Dudley didn't finish, but since he had returned to Privet Drive he always had a choice of what he wanted to eat.

"I think I'll just have some bacon and eggs," he replied. Within a few minutes he was served his breakfast. He didn't normally read the paper but today there was something that caught his eye.

A/n: Please, please, please REVIEW!!! Should I continue it?  


	2. Mysterious Murders

A/n: For my first 3 reviewers **_EVER_**……I love you!!! This chapter isn't the most interesting but I hope you like it anyway!

It was a small article in the bottom left corner of the paper. Harry quickly finished his breakfast so he could read it.

**

****Mysterious Murderer Kills 4**

Six bodies were found dead last night in an alleyway in downtown London. The victims were all wearing robes and appeared to be clutching some sort of wooden stick. "We think they were part of a cult and were on they way to a gathering, but someone got them before they had a chance to get there," says Chief Policeman Bernard Sills. "We don't know who, or what killed them. They have no injuries or wounds visible on the exterior of their bodies, and when I did the autopsy it appeared as though their hearts just stopped beating," says Doctor Steve Gawning. He continues, "It not uncommon for people to die of heart failure, but for four people to drop dead at the same time because of it, is really very strange."

_What were wizards doing wandering around in __London__? And who were they?_

Harry had to get some answers.

Ron-

Have you heard anything about that attack in downtown London? I read something about it in the Muggle paper today. Who was killed? Do you know? What were they doing in London? Please write back soon!

-Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her take off out the window. He decided to get started on some homework while he waited for Ron's reply. After about an hour he was done writing the remaining 11 inches of his Potions essay. He reluctantly pulled out his History of Magic essay and had a good start on it when he heard a tap on the window. Hedwig was back with Ron's reply! Harry rushed over to the window to let his beautiful snowy owl in. He took the piece of parchment off her leg. It read-

Harry-

I did hear about the attack. The four people that were killed belonged to the Order. I don't think we ever met any of them. I didn't recognize any of the names that Dad mentioned. I can't find out much else. Especially because I'm not allowed in the meetings. You know the rules; we can't join the Order until we're of age. Anyway, I think you coming here in a couple of days. I heard Lupin talking about coming to get you. Hope to see you soon.

-Ron

Harry wasn't completely satisfied with Ron's answer but would hopefully learn more about it once he got to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

A/n: I know…this chapter wasn't the greatest…: (. And it was really short. I think once the story starts to develop and everything the chapters will be longer…I hope. But don't forget to review!!!!

  



	3. It's all my fault!

A/n: Thanks to the reviewers, especially GavinChaos…thanks for the advice. I know my chapters are pretty short but I'm trying to make them a little longer. I think this one is. Enjoy!

------------

It had been a week since Harry arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and a long week at that. Naturally, everything in the house reminded him of Sirius and made staying there a living hell.

The first week had been fairly uneventful, with the exception of Hermione arriving. The first time she saw Harry she ran across the room and smothered him in a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Harry! Oh Harry! It's just so good to see you! How are you doing? Are you ok?"

"It's good to see you too Hermione. I'm pretty good actually."

"I'm glad to hear it."

And she was. Hermione had been worrying about Harry her whole summer holiday. She knew that he would blame himself for Sirius death. She had been writing to him everyday but his replies were always short and full of nothing. She was happy to see that he was doing a little better than he was before they left Hogwarts. She knew he would recover even if it took awhile.

------------

"Ron, Harry! Get down here to help with dinner, please!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"We're coming mum!"

They made there way down the stairs and through the hallway which still contained the portrait of Sirius's mum. As they entered the kitchen they saw a group of people talking and among them was Albus Dumbledore. As soon as Harry entered the kitchen Dumbledore approached him.

"Good evening Harry. How are you?" Dumbledore questioned

"I'm alright. Why are you here Professor?"

"The Order just had a meeting and seeing as Mrs. Weasley is an amazing cook, I decided to stay for dinner."

"Oh stop Albus," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You really shouldn't flatter me like that."

"I am not flattering anyone; I am merely speaking the truth." He responded

And with that they all sat down to another one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful meals.

Harry sat and looked at the people around him. Ron, the two red-headed twins, and Tonks were having a heated discussion about Quidditch, while Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Bill were speaking in whispers. Harry noticed Lupin looking at him but didn't turn to meet his gaze. Ever since he had arrived there, Harry hadn't said more than a few words to him. He knew Lupin wanted to talk to him about Sirius, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that conversation or not. Harry managed to slip away from the table unnoticed, at least he thought, and made his way up to the room that used to belong to Sirius. He had made an attempt to enter it before but someone had always interrupted him. Now would be the best time since he was alone. He took a deep breath and turned the handle.

------------

Meanwhile, Lupin sat in the kitchen looking at Harry.

_He has so many of his father's features, except for those brilliant green eyes. Those belong to Lily._ He thought to himself.

He wanted to talk to Harry ever since he had arrived at Number 12 but was hesitant because he wasn't certain he was ready to talk. As he saw Harry quietly escape from the kitchen table, he realized that it's now or never.

Lupin casually excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs. He was about to knock on the door of Harry's room when he saw light coming from inside the room across the hall. Sirius's old room.

------------

As Harry entered the room, he felt a lump forming in his throat and had to swallow several times to keep himself from crying. He took in a breath and was instantly reminded of Sirius. The scent of the room brought back so many memories that he contemplated leaving, but decided against it. He took in several more breaths and found that the scent was also comforting, and it put him at ease. He walked over to the bed, sat down, and immediately starting to cry. On the beside table was a picture of Sirius and him from last Christmas. Sirius had his arm around Harry and had big smile on his face. They were looking up at him and waving. Harry just sat there weeping, wishing that he could go back in time and undo everything. He had been sitting there for a couple of minutes when he heard a knock at the door.

_Great. I finally come in here and now I get interrupted._ He thought to himself.

"Harry? Is that you? It's me, Remus. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said blankly.

As Lupin entered, he saw Harry sitting on the bed holding a photograph. His eyes were red and very puffy. It appeared as though he had been crying.

"Harry, are you alright? You didn't say much at dinner tonight and you look upset."

He didn't know why, but Harry could feel his temper rising.

_Of course I'm upset. Do you think these are tears of joy?_

"Actually Lupin, I'm just fine. Great even! Spectacular! I'm just overjoyed that the closest thing I have to family is dead. Especially because it's all my fault!"

"Harry it wasn't…" Lupin started but was cut off.

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault because it bloody well was! If I hadn't been so thick! I could have gotten my best friends killed too! They even told me not to go but I didn't listen. I just had to be the hero. And look what it did! It didn't make me a hero. It killed Sirius! So how can you tell me it wasn't my fault?"

"Harry," Lupin said in a surprisingly calm voice. "No one made Sirius go to the Ministry. He wanted to go. He wanted to help you."

"Yeah well if I hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have had to save my sorry ass!"

"Harry please watch your language."

That did it. Harry exploded. All the feelings he had been cooping up for months just came pouring out.

"I WILL NOT WATCH MY BLOODY LANGUAGE! I WILL USE ANY WORDS I BLOODY WELL PLEASE!" he screamed

"Harry, I understand that…" he was cut off.

"NO! You don't understand! Have you ever gotten someone killed? No. You haven't. Have you ever put your best friends in such horrible danger? I doubt it. Have you ever been told that you have to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in the world, or be murdered by him?"

"What?"

Harry hadn't told anyone about the prophecy, and definitely wasn't going to now.

"Never mind. You don't understand _any_ of the things I've been through so don't try to tell me that you have."

And with that he stalked out of the room and left Lupin standing there, awestruck.

------------

Harry went across the hall to the room he and Ron shared. He sincerely hoped it was empty. But it wasn't.

"Harry what was with all the screaming?" Ron questioned

"Nothing."

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. She was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. Lupin and I just had a little disagreement. That's all."

"Didn't sound too little." Ron muttered. Both Harry and Hermione glared at him. "Anyway, I was just telling Hermione about that attack that happened in London a couple weeks ago. Why do suppose people from the Order were in London?"

"I dunno." Harry replied halfheartedly. He was still trying to calm down from the screaming match that he and Lupin had.

"Well they were obviously doing something for the Order. Maybe they were sent there to retrieve something." Hermione offered

"I'm not sure. It seems like if it were an important job like retrieving something they would have used more stealth." Ron suggested. "What do you think Harry?"

"What? Um…yeah. More stealth." He had been lost in thought about his row with Lupin. He couldn't believe that he let the information about the prophecy slip. He decided to go fix what he had broken. "Uh…I'll be right back. I forget something…somewhere."

Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look but she just shrugged.

------------

Harry crossed the hall to see Lupin now sitting on Sirius's bed. Just the sight of him angered him

_How could he think he understands?_

He was about to turn around and leave when-

"Harry? Do come in." He said without looking up.

_Damn. He saw me._

"Harry, I just want to tell you that even though I may not understand everything you're going through, I understand some of it. You said that I never put my best friends in danger, but that is a false statement. They became illegal Animagi _for me_. If they would have gotten caught they would have been sent to Azkaban. _Because of me._ So I know what it feels like to put your best friends in danger."

"Well you don't know what it feels like to get someone killed." Harry muttered.

"You didn't get anyone killed Harry."

"Yes I did."

"I don't agree with you but if you are unwilling to listen to me then I must not press the issue."

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." He responded in a cheery voice.

There was a brief silence and then-

"You're the last living Marauder ya know. Well beside Peter Pettigrew but I hardly think he still counts." Harry mumbled

Lupin made a strange noise somewhere between a growl and a cough.

"Ahh…dear Peter. Please don't mention his name while in my presence. But you are quite right. I am the last living Marauder. And I don't think Sirius would be happy if he knew we were sitting around moping about him. So let's go back downstairs and see if Molly saved us any dessert."

And with that they left the room, leaving everything behind. Except for the picture of Sirius and Harry, which Harry kept for himself.

------------

A/n: Oh my. Harry still has that temper problem. Well this chapter is definitely longer than the others. Yay! Is it too choppy though because it keeps going back and forth from different points of view? Review and tell me! Let's try to get the number of reviews above a sad little 5. Ya know what that means?? REVIEW!! (please!)


	4. Return to Hogwarts

A/n: Thank you NB80 and Wjpac for reviewing!! Wjpac-to answer your question: Definitely Ron/Hermione. Sorry I took so long to post this chapter but my grandmother has been in the hospital the past couple days and I have been distracted by that. Well I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I know I haven't had this on my first 3 chapters but I do not own any of the characters, only the plot!

------------

"RON! HARRY! GET UP NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "You are going to miss the train if you sleep any longer!

It was September 1, and everyone was running late. Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen shoveling food into their mouths, and Ron and Harry were still fast asleep in their beds.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

By now Sirius's mum had been woken up and was screaming at the top of her lungs. "BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF- BREEDS! HOW DARE YOU…"

If it wasn't this that woke the boys up it was the mention of breakfast. Harry and Ron rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs to find a couple cold pieces of toast left for them on the table. They decided they would rather skip breakfast than have cold toast, so they went back upstairs to do their last minute packing. It was a good thing they got the majority of it done the night before because they had to leave for King's Cross in a few minutes.

"Ron! Harry! This is the _last_ time I will call! We. Are. Leaving…NOW!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming Mum!"

"Yes, really we are! Sorry Mrs. Weasley!"

They raced down the stairs and into the cars that Mr. Weasley borrowed form the Ministry. Within a matter of minutes they arrived at King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley led the way while muttering to herself about how her children were growing up too fast. Ron and Harry were behind her, and Ginny and Hermione followed. As they made their way to the barrier, Mrs. Weasley retold the story of the first time she had met Harry.

"You were so polite when you asked how to get onto the platform. You were so young. And look at you now. You're all grown up. Who knew that you and Ronnie would be such good friends?"

"Mum, please don't say 'Ronnie'. It's just embarrassing." Ginny and Hermione sniggered. Harry just smiled to himself. He to remembered the first time he met Mrs. Weasley. She had been so kind to him. She was a stranger that first day, and now she was the closest thing Harry had to a mother. He was glad he met her, and the whole Weasley family for that matter.

------------

They had been on the Hogwarts Express for about 20 minutes, when Ron and Hermione had to report for prefect duties. Harry and Ginny were left in the compartment and passed the time by talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"There are going to have to be a lot of replacements this year." Ginny commented "Fred and George are both gone, so you'll need two Beaters."

"Yes, and I believe that Katie, Angelina, and Alicia have all left too. So that means three Chasers. I suppose that just leaves me and Ron."

"Well I'm planning on trying for one of the chaser positions. I played Seeker last year when you were banned by that terrible Umbridge wench, but obviously that position is not longer open," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Who do you suppose will be captain?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! Isn't it obvious?" But apparently it wasn't because he just gave her a blank stare. "It's going to be you! Who else would it be? I mean, if it's not you than my name isn't Ginny Weasley! And I'm pretty sure it is."

Now that he thought of it, it actually seemed quite obvious.

_I'm the only one left on the team except for Ron. And they wouldn't make Ron captain. He's only been playing for a year. And besides, if they did make Ron captain, Ginny's name wasn't Ginny._ Harry smiled to himself. _Ginny. She is wonderful to be around, and not to bad looking either. Wait! I can't think about my best friend's sister like that!_

It was true though. Ginny had matured quite nicely over the past year. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and she had curves in all the right places.

_I'd be crazy not to think Ginny is attractive. I mean…she's beautiful. NO! No she's not! She is just normal. Just a normal, regular, not beautiful girl. _Harry told himself, but wasn't quite sure he believed it.

"Harry? Are you alright mate?"

Harry hadn't noticed Ron and Hermione enter the compartment.

"Huh? No. I mean yes. Sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

The three exchanged curious glances but said nothing.

Harry and Ron played several games of Exploding Snap to pass the time while Ginny and Hermione chatted about various things. As they neared the station, they all changed into their robes. The train finally came to a stop and the students unloaded their things. The familiar sound of Hagrid's booming voice welcomed them back.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he called. Hagrid grinned as he saw the four approaching him.

"How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"I'm doin' alright. How 'bout you four?"

"Pretty good." Ron answered. "We'll see you inside."

The four piled into one of the carriages that brought the students up to the school.

"Those first years looked so young. Were we that little?" Harry asked

"Probably. I remember thinking that the 6th and 7th years looked like giants. And to think that now _we_ are those giants." Ron said thoughtfully. Everyone laughed except for him. "I'm just saying that it seems like only yesterday we were those little first years."

"He has got a point," said Hermione. "I remember the first time we met on the train. You boys thought that I was an obnoxious know it all."

"You were." Ron snorted.

"I was not Ronald! You were just upset because I told you that your stupid spell wasn't a very good one. And it wasn't."

"Yeah and then you went on to brag about how you could already do simple spells and blah blah blah." Ron retorted. The ride continued on like this until they arrived at the school.

------------

After the sorting there were the usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest being off limits, and no magic being allowed in the hallways. Then Dumbledore stood and made an announcement about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Although I am sure that you are all sad to see that Professor Umbridge has not returned," a collective cheer erupted in the hall, "I am pleased to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ruth Cummings."

There was a polite applause, and a rather young looking woman rose from her chair and beamed at everyone seated in the Great Hall.

"All that is left to say is, tuck in!" There was more applause and the food immediately appeared upon the plates. After a few minutes of eating a polite chatter could be heard throughout the hall.

"The new Defense teacher looks pleasant." Harry commented.

"Yeah well she has got to be better than that cow, Umbridge." Hermione replied quite forcefully. She was still a bit angry from her disagreement with Ron and was purposely ignoring him.

"What do you think Ron?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ron said angrily. "Hermione might get upset with me if I give my opinion."

"Oh shut it Ron!" was all Hermione had to say.

"So, what do you think?" Harry prompted.

"Well personally, I think she looks quite good. I figure we've already had Umbridge, so what could be worse?"

"At least we agree on something." Hermione muttered.

The rest of the feast passed by most uneventfully until Professor McGonagall asked to have a word with Harry. He excused himself and they exited the Great Hall. They continued up to her office where she told him to sit down.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to congratulate you on becoming the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Really!? Wow! Thanks a lot Professor McGonagall!"

"You are quite welcome Mr. Potter. I think you have earned the position." A small smile appeared on her face. "You will need to schedule a day for tryouts sometime this week. After that, you will consult me before you schedule regular practices. I will then reserve the Quidditch Pitch for you and your teammates. I expect you to take this position seriously because if you don't there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

"Of course Professor. Perfectly understood." Harry turned to leave.

"And Potter. Bring home the cup this year."

Harry gave a small nod and exited the room.

------------

Ron was waiting for Harry in the common room.

"So what did she want mate?"

"I'm Quidditch Captain."

"That's great Harry! This year is going to be good fun. But you have to promise not to give those long pep talks. And also…" Ron went on but Harry wasn't listening. Ginny had just entered the Common Room with Dean Thomas. Harry felt a sudden surge of jealousy.

_Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I am definitely not jealous. I'm just being overprotective, that's all. Ginny is one of my good friends and I'm just looking out for her._ _This is the second time I have thought of Ginny today. It needs to stop!_

"Are Ginny and Dean still together?" Harry asked Ron.

"What? What's that got to do with Quidditch?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Harry said moodily.

"Oh. Well yeah I think they're still together."

"I'm going up to the dormitories."

"Ok, I'll be up in a second."

Neville was the only one in the dorm when Harry arrived.

"Hey Harry!" Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville." Harry responded blankly. Neville got the hint and left him be.

Harry got changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

_Why am I so upset that Dean and Ginny are together. It's not like I fancy her. That would just be ridiculous. I couldn't possibly-_ But Harry was brought back to reality when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan entered the dorm talking quite loudly about someone. Harry listened closely.

"She had definitely matured a bit if you know what I mean." Dean commented and stifled a laugh.

"I know what you mean you lucky dog you. She is the hottest girl in the 5th year!" Seamus replied

_Who were they talking about?_ Harry wondered.

"I mean she's nice and everything but if she looked like Granger I wouldn't be seeing her." Harry couldn't tell which one of the boys had said this. He decided not to cut in and tell them off for talking about Hermione. He wanted to hear more.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But that fiery red hair…" This is where Harry stopped listening.

_5th year with fiery red hair? Ginny! They were talking about Ginny. _He thought back to what he had just heard_. "…she's nice and everything but if she looked like Granger I wouldn't be seeing her..." Dean is only going out with Ginny for her looks?_ _That shallow bastard! I have to tell Ginny!_

He was tempted to tell Ron, but he new he would explode and probably hex Dean into next year, so he would wait until the morning to tell Ginny the bad news.

_I just hope she listens._

------------

A/n: I hope you liked it! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

A/n: I'm sorry I took so long to update, it's just that every time I sit down to write I get distracted. Thanks Smiley, NB80, and InappropriateGoat for reviewing! You're the best! Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I was J.K Rowling do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?

------------

Harry woke up from is dreamless sleep and he knew what he had to do. The thought of telling Ginny about Dean's misleading intentions made Harry uneasy. He didn't really want to tell her, but he knew it would be worse if she found out some other way. Harry waited for Ron to get dressed and then they headed down to breakfast. He spotted the red-head immediately. He and Ron sat down at the end of the table, across from Ginny and Hermione. They all greeted each other with casual good mornings and began to eat. A few minutes passed without any conversation, so Harry decided it was as good a time as any.

"Ginny-," Harry started, but didn't finish because at that exact moment Dean plopped down on her left and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted

"Good morning Dean. I'm sorry, what were you saying Harry?"

"I…uhh…I wanted to tell you that…um…that Quidditch tryouts are this Thursday. You were right, I am Captain, and I scheduled the tryouts for Thursday." Ginny gave him a mildly puzzled look so he continued.

"I know you played last year, when I was banned, so I thought you might want to tryout for the team this year."

"Oh right! Yes. Well thank you for telling me."

"Yeah, no problem." Harry muttered.

_So much for telling her about Dean.__ I'll never be able to get a word if he's always hanging on her like that!_

And Dean was indeed doing just that. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was constantly pulling her closer. Harry was bothered by this, especially because he knew that Dean was only with her because of her beauty. It appeared as though he wasn't the only one. Ron kept shifting uncomfortable and glaring at Dean, although he never caught his eye. Harry was just thinking about how he was going to get a private word with Ginny, when he heard an enormous _whoosh_ from above. Hundreds of owls flocked in delivering mail to the students. A brown, tawny owl landed in front of Hermione with a copy of the Daily Prophet. She took it gratefully and put a knut in the pouch tied to its leg. Hermione's eyes widened as she read the headline that was posted across the front page.

**Muggleborn and Family Attacked by Death Eaters!**

"Oh no!" Hermione breathed.

"What!?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time.

"A muggleborn and her family were attacked by Death Eaters last night." Hermione paused and took a breath. "It says here that 7 Death Eaters showed up at the house around midnight. When the Aurors got there it was too late." Hermione's voiced had reduced to a whisper by the time she had finished her sentence. Nobody said anything for awhile. They all knew that Hermione was worried about her and her family because she was muggleborn. They all just sat in silence until she jumped up from the table and started running from the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" called Ron who looked bewildered.

"It's ok. I'll go find her." said Ginny, also getting up from the table.

That left a very upset Ron, a thoroughly disappointed Dean, and a mildly confused Harry.

------------

"Do you think she's ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think she's just a bit worried for her family."

Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. When they came to the classroom, they paused before going in.

"Well I guess this is it. I do hope it's better than last year." Harry said with a sigh.

"Cheers."

Upon entering the classroom they saw posters and diagrams cluttering the walls. They showed wand movements and had motivational quotes like, "If at first you don't succeed; try, try, again." Students were talking in whispers and observing the classroom. Harry spotted Hermione in the front row of desks. He and Ron made their way towards her.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said a bit sheepishly.

"Hello Ron, Harry." She said curtly.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes Ronald I'm fine." She replied bitterly. "You don't see me crying my eyes out like that Chang girl do you?"

"No, it's just that this morning at breakfast when you…"

"Drop it. Now."

Ron would have replied but right then the new professor walked in. Professor Cummings was about 5'6 with sandy brown hair, and relatively young looking. She was smiling broadly as she strolled to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" She said cheerfully.

The class being used to Professor Umbridge's tactics replied with, "Good morning Professor Cummings."

"Wow. That's impressive, but let's not get too formal. This class is meant to be informative but also fun! I want to get to know each and every one of you!"

It was this statement that caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Let's start by putting away those useless books,"

Hermione was now horrified. _Books being useless?_

"And take out your wands."

------------

"That was one of the best Defense lessons we've had in a while" Ron said excitedly.

"I didn't care much for it. If you ask me, she seems a bit ditzy." Hermione replied bitterly

"Well nobody asked you" Ron said sourly.

The bickering continued as it usually did; with Hermione speaking her mind and Ron retorting with smart comebacks. Although they fought almost daily, there were times when Harry caught Ron staring at Hermione or vice versa. He knew they fancied each other and that it was just a matter of time before they got together. Harry knew he would be happy for them when they did, but he was also nervous that he would lose his best friend.

------------

The first week at Hogwarts flew by, with the exception of Quidditch tryouts. At about seven o'clock on Thursday, Harry and Ron headed down to the Quidditch pitch. There were eight people that showed up for the tryouts. Among them were Ginny and her friend Simone, a fifth year boy called Sam Patterson, Seamus, Dean, two fourth years that went by Carleigh and Patti, and a third year boy named George Waltz. Dean and Seamus turned out to be fairly good beaters and got the positions. Ginny was an excellent chaser along with the fifth year boy, Sam. George wasn't a great flier, but was best fit for the last chaser spot, which left Simone, Patti and Carleigh empty handed. Harry knew the team would be great with a little bit of work. He was pretty satisfied with his choices and even attempted to get a word with Ginny, but Dean showed up just in time.

------------

A/n: I know, I know...it was really short but i wanted to update and that's all I could come up with. I promise to update more frequently…and if I don't well then…you can yell at me and tell me to update! Yeah….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
